Teddy And Victoire:The beginning to the End
by Chikthepotterhead
Summary: Edward Remus Lupin and Victoire Weasley go through,from being childhood friends,to crushes and then to dates and finally they marry each other.Take a peak into their life and love story!
1. Chapter 1:Lunch at the Burrow

Edward Remus Lupin,the only son of Remus lupin And Nymphadora Lupin,was currently leading a happy life with his Godfather Harry Potter and His girlfriend Ginny Weasley,at Godric's Hollow.Remus and Dora had valarously fought at the Second Wizarding War and sacrificed their lives for a better world.

He was two years old and was a metamorphagus like his mum and a part-werewolf like his dad.He didnt go through any transformations during full moons,but he did suffer from severe body ache and pain during full moons.

**_Sunday,30 April:_**

"Ginny,dear,Wake Teddy up!We've to go to The Burrow for family lunch."Said Harry to his dearest Ginny,who was making the breakfast ready in the kitchen.

"Yes Harry,Let him sleep for a while.He'd been up till late night yesterday playing.Let him take some rest.I'll wake him,once the breakfast is ready."Said Ginny.

"Okay Gin.I'll take a quick shower and be back."He said as he descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.He slowly slipped in the kitchen and hugged Ginny around the waist,rather suddenly.

"Oh my!...You idiot!Potter..leave me"Ginny jumped all of a sudden and yelled.

"Is the breakfast ready already?"He asked.

"Yes...Why Mr.Potter?"Said Ginny teasingly.

"I was just wondering if we could have bath together,Gin.However we have to be at the Burrow,in two hours,and even Teddy's asleep now."Harry winked as he said.

"Harry,but...um...you know that this isnt the time.Teddy might wake at any time nd then-"

She was cut off by Harry placing his lips on hers.She did have a desire to just agree and Go with Harry to the bath,but she wouldn't allow him to achieve his intentions so easily.

She Placed her hands on his neck and his were on her waist.They were snogging passionately for a while,but then,Harry started snogging fiercely and introduced his tongue into her mouth.Her hands trailed all into his hair rapidly and his kept moving madly on her back.

He then picked her up with her both legs on his sides and took her to the bathroom.

He pushed the door close with his leg and took Ginny inside.He broke off for a while and gazed directly into her eyes.

She pulled his lips to hers again and this time,Harry slowly slid his hands to the underneath of her night shirt and pulled it up.She broke off for a moment to allow him remove her shirt.

Then again they continued snogging senselessly.Then,Ginny slowly slid her hands to his shirt buttons and unbuttoned

it rather quickly and threw it aside.She started tracing patterns on his bare chest.

Harry broke apart for a while,before kissing her rapidly again,this time,unclasping her black bra and throwing it aside.He slowly placed a hand on her right breast,and started encircling round patterns near her nipple.He then continued kissing her down her jaw,to her neck and then to her chest,Finally landing on her Breast.Ginny let out a slight moan.

She grabbed him by his waist and pulled him closer.This time she felt something hard pressing against her inner thighs.

"Someone's becoming too impatient"She said teasingly.

"Oh Gin,don't you dare"Harry replied between his kisses.

She then slid a hand to his trouser button and undid it.Within no time,it was laying on the ground aside and Harry remained in his boxers.His erection,quite visible clearly.She placed a hand on his dick and started rubbing it slowly over his boxers.He gave a moan and said,"Gin,no fair.I should not be the only one left with my underwear.Remove yours."He commanded.

Ginny quickly took her Night pant and threw it aside.Harry noticed that Gin had been wet already near her pussy.

Harry teasingly slid a hand to her navel and then moved it slowly towards her pussy.

He touched it and started rubbing circles on the upper part.Ginny let a moan and commanded,"Potter stop teasing!!"

"Now who's impatient?"he asked.

"Oh...Harry please"she said.

"That's like my girl.Beg me for more."He said laughing.

"Oh...Harry please finger me.Please...Please Potter"She moaned.

He slowly removed her panties and threw it aside.She moaned softly.

He slid one finger inside her,rather slowly.Then he began moving it in circles,exploring her insides.She moaned very louldy this time."Oh harry,...Yes...Yes...You've got it ..Yes...Right there...Aaaaaahh!!"She sighed.

"Beg me for more."He commanded.

"Harry...please...enter me...Enter me..."She said.

"Enter you?With what?How shall I enter you?"he asked teasingly.

"You idiot...Put your member inside me..I'm waiting..Please"She moaned.

"Member?What member?"He teased her again.

"Harry..enough of it..Put your Thing inside me.Put your Dick inside me.Put it soon.Please...please."she said whimpering

Harry quickly took his wand and conjured a Contraceptive Charm on Ginny.

He then looked her in the eye,this time being a little serious,"Tell me If it hurts,love...and I'll stop right away."He said.

"You stupid,This isn't the first time we're doing this.Put your damn dick in fast"She barked.

"Okay calm"He said.He slowly pushed both her legs to the side and looked at her wet vagina and posutioned himself at her entrance.He looked at her once again and then pushed slowly.He noticed that she was enjoying it.Then he quickened his pace and rode fast on her and finally she orgasmed,squirming and spilling all her juices out.Even he Cummed inside her.And then he fell on her breasts,tiredly.

"That was good"He said.

"Not just good,Damn Good Potter.You're the best one at th-"

"_Uncle Hawy!Ginny"_

Teddy stood at the entrance of the bathroom with startled eyes.

Harry quickly woke up and pulled a towel lying on the rack and covered himself and Ginny.

"Teddy,you must knock before you enter!How many times havent I taught you that"Harry said.

Teddy's eyes filled with tears,due to Harry's anger.

"Oh Teddy dear,Come here,Dont cry.Let's get you dressed and then we'll have breakfast."Said Ginny.

Harry looked at her startled.She had already dressed herself up.He wondered,how women would do it so quickly?

"Harry,bath fast and come down quickly.We've got to go to the Burrow."She said and took a very sad Teddy downstairs.

After a while:

Teddy had been given a bath by Ginny and then told him to go to Harry to get Dressed,so that she too could bath and get ready.Teddy frowned and refused to go to Harry.

"Oh Ted,Dear,You know what?Uncle Harry was bathing down there in the morning and he kind of got ashamed when you walked in on him.That's why he was angry dear.He just wanted to teach you manners.You know what,He loves you more than anything.He also has brought new toys for you and kept it in his room.Why dont you go and apologise to him and get dressed and then take those toys from him?"Ginny said soothingly to Teddy.

Teddy's frown disappeared and he went to Harry.Ginny took a shower quickly and dressed herself up.She wore a simple long skirt that covered till her ankles.

"Gin,we're ready ,come quick"Harry called.She could also hear Teddy laughing downstairs.

She put on a very little makeup and then rushed downstairs.

She took the floo Powder and handed it to Harry.He took Teddy and flooed first.Then went Ginny.

_..At the Burrow.._

When Harry,Ginny and Teddy appeared at the Burrow,everyone were already seated at the long dinner table.

There were Molly and Arthur,Ron and Hermione,George and his girlfriend Angie,Percy and Audrey and Bill and a very pregnant Fleur.

"Oh Gin dear...You came.Harry come have a seat,we were waiting for your arrival e on quick"Molly said.

She took Teddy with her to the table and made him sit beside her.

Soon,everyone began eating delicious food,prepared by Molly.There were sandwiches,roast lamb,sausages,treacle tarts and many other delicacies.

"Fleur how far are you now?"asked Hermione.

"Nearly Nine Monthz'"she told.

"Oh,when are you due?"asked Angie.

"Anytime thiz' week"she replied.

"That's great"Told Ginny.

"Thank You Ginny"replied Fleur.

"Gin,don't you want a baby of your own??Planning on having any?"Harry whispered slowly into her ear,smiling.

"Shut It Potter!!Not any time now."She whispered back to him rather teasingly.

"Oui...Bill"Someone shouted.

All eyes wandered around the table to see what happened and they landed on Fleur.

She was clutching her stomach and looking down at her feet.A liquid seemed to be flowing down her leg.

She slowly stood up.All the women at the table gathered around her at once.

She whimpered as a contraction hit her.

"She's in labour"Molly told.

"Harry,Ron arrange to floo to St.Mungo's,George alert the healer there and take Angie with you.Hermione,Ginny come with me and Oh..!Teddy dear go with Uncle Harry"Molly directed everyone.

"Arthur accompany Bill and come with us."she said.

Soon all arrangements were done and everybody were at St.Mungo's.


	2. Chapter 2:Teddy's Victoire

Everyone were soon at St.Mungo's.

"Oh Merlin,Bill...call Ginny"Fleur asked Bill.

"But...why dear?"He replied.

"Just shut the hell up and call her...I want her to be with me when I give birth.Please Bill"Fleur pleaded.

"Fine,I will call her right now."Bill said and rushed out.

He walked out quick,from the maternity ward and went to the waiting room.Ginny was sitting beside Harry with Teddy On her lap.

"Gin,Fleur wants you inside...Now!!"He said and grabbed her hand,pulling her inside.

"But why Bill?What's wrong?"She asked.

"Nothing's wrong .She just wanted you to be there while she gives birth."He said.

They both walked in and sat beside her.Ginny held one of Fleur's hand and encouraged her.

"Ginny,will you please be my child's godmother.After I give birth,call Harry too.I want you both to be my Baby's godparents."She said.

"Sure Fleur That would be great."Ginny replied.

"Ouch...Oh Merlin!!Bill..."Fleur suddenly yelled

"Seems that the contractions are getting closer..I'll get the healer right away"Said Ginny.

Ginny rushed out again,and brought with her,Healer Patil.

**_2nd May,2000_**

**After 6 Hours of Labour and waiting...**Fleur fell back on the pillow,tiredly.The room was filled with the echoes of the baby crying.

The baby was quickly cleaned up,wrapped in a pink blanket and then handed over to Bill.

Bill was already crying.He held the baby girl in his arms lovingly and kissed her.

He told to Ginny to call Mum and Dad inside.

Ginny did so qucikly and soon,The entire Weasley family along with Harry,Hermione ,Teddy,Angelina and Audrey were there.Percy and Audrey had married already.

Everyone took turns in holding the baby.They kissed her and cuddled her.

"What have you decided to name her?"asked Molly

"We thought of naming her Victoire"Fleur said and Bill nodded.

"It iz French name for Victory.It's been exactly two years since our victory at the battle of 'ogwarts"Fleur said again,silently.

Everyone appreciated the name and started to leave.

Harry and Ginny were Victoire's godparents.

Ginny made Teddy sit on the bed beside Fleur,after she went to sleep due to her tiredness.

"Aunt Ginny!Baby not waking up!!Baby not playing with me!!"Complained Teddy.

"Ted dear,Baby has gone to sleep now,She's tired.You can play later.But,Would you like to hold her?"Asked Ginny.

"Yes Yes!!Ginny,I want to hold Baby"Teddy said happily.

Ginny slowly picked to bundle and placed it into Teddy's hands.Teddy held her,as though he was holding glass.

He looked at the sleeping baby."She's so beautiful"Said Teddy,excitedly.

Ginny couldnt wait to capture this moment.She quickly took a wizarding camera,And clicked a picture of Teddy holding Victoire and kissing her on the Cheek.

Who knew that very soon these two would become the closest of friends?Who knew that they would become inseperable on day?


End file.
